


House Cricket

by VerityXxX



Series: White Boots [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, forgive me for disappearing so long, happieness, non-skating, they all live together and are my children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityXxX/pseuds/VerityXxX
Summary: An boarding school Au in which instead of the ISU standing for the International Skating Union it stands for the International Schooling Union. When Evgenia shows up at House Cricket suitcase and mystery in tow after a messy exit from Crystal how will she balance the new demands from school, having to make new friends and gossip blog that is always hungry to hunt down the latest story.





	House Cricket

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an all new fic idea I've been playing around with as I've been wanting to do a high school au for ages so I hope you guys enjoy this and if you want a continuation please so I know if people are interested in this. I'll have *fingers crossed* some new content up in the next two weeks so if your interested in that stay tuned.

_So, we the day we’ve been waiting for ever since we first heard the news has finally arrived and Evgenia Medvedeva after being missing for the first three weeks of the school year has finally been spotted outside of the Cricket Club with a suitcase and looking as though she has aged twenty years. With this latest transfer finally going through we predict the competition between Crystal and the Cricket Club will heat up but whether anyone will be able to knock Crystal off their podium now lead by Zagitova (in one of the biggest surprises of the last school year) is still up for grabs. Regardless if Evgenia wants to do well here she’s going to have to focus and let’s just hope that she’s not going to get too distracted switching from an all-female house to an almost entirely male one._  

_Kisses TSL_

 

“You’re the transfer right,” A loud American voice said from somewhere behind her and Zhenya spun around to see a tall boy with a ponytail lounging in the door.

“Yeah,” Zhenya agreed slowly her eyes fixed on the unfamiliar figure. “And you are?”

“Jason,” He stood up allowing him to reach his full height which was several inches above Zhenya’s. “I’m new too but I transferred a few weeks ago and Brian thought I had a good perspective which is why I should show you around.”

Zhenya forced a smile onto her face as she glanced around the boarding house and the rows of photos with smiling students that adorned the walls, “Thanks I appreciate your help in getting me settled. Last time my mother did all the hard work for me but that was years ago.”

“It’s no trouble, “Jason said shrugging and he grabbed the handle of her suitcase and started to pull it down a corridor. “You see we all wanted to hell anyone in this entire establishment would’ve wanted to, but I get the honour.”

Zhenya frowned following Jason down the corridor, “Why there’s nothing special about me. I’m just a transfer.”

Jason turned back rolling his eyes, “Evgenia Medvedeva who are not just a transfer you’re the talk of the town. Head of the Crystal House for two years leading it to victory until you were forced to step down and be replaced by Alina Zagitova. Now you’ve transferred to our house the only house that’s got a chance to beat your old one.”

“It makes a pretty story,” Zhenya said sighing but she felt the hair standing up on the back of her neck. She hadn’t expected anyone to know this much or even just to care but she’d clearly underestimated a lot of things. “How do you know so much.”

Jason snorted pushing open a door to reveal a large common room with two dark green leather sofas and a large tv with an Xbox set up beneath it, “Everyone knows all about it—TSL covered it.”

“TSL,” Zhenya asked confused. She’d been off tech for the last few months on her therapist’s request as she aid that it was too stressful considering the last year, but she’d definitely missed something here.

“You really are behind,” Jason remarked. “They appeared a few months back. No one knows what the letters stand for, but I’ve got five bucks on it being ‘The smallest lies’. They’re a gossip blog that has been on the dealings of the International Schooling Union for the past 2 months. You were one of the first big stories that they broke.”

 

“I’m not sure if I should be flattered or offended,” Zhenya remarked surprised her eyes scanning the room they had ended up in desperately focusing on the shelves of books as though they might have the answers that she needed.

 

“It’s a nice room. In the winter we turn the fire on and it’s the warmest room in the house,” Jason remarked and Zhenya remembered that he was almost as new to this house as she was. “And you should be honoured that they are talking about you—all press is good press.”

 

“Maybe,” Zhenya said uncertainly though she couldn’t help but wish shed been able to remain out of the press for even just a little bit longer. “Why did you move.”

 

Jason glanced at her quickly before picking up the handle of the suitcase and exiting the room leaving Zhenya to trail after him so that she wouldn’t get lost. He closed the door behind her before glancing back to meet her eyes, “No reason really. I was stagnating, and I had to move on.”

 

Zhenya sighed before hastening so that she was by his right elbow, “There’s got to be more to it than that. You are what almost 18—it makes no sense to change going into your final year.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Jason said in a tone that implied the question and discussion were done. He swung open the next door to reveal a warm cosy room that was occupied with a large table set with chairs. “This is the dining room.”

 

Zhenya liked it. At her last house everything had been cool and minimalistic with an art décor lay out that was only effective when the building was immaculate, and the warmth and imperfection of this place was a welcome change even if it was not necessarily superior. “How many people board here. There are a lot of chairs even in comparison to…” she trailed off unable to name her old house.

 

“It’s one of the bigger houses,” Jason said and Zhenya could see him trying to count up the different students in his head. “There are ten of us I think now you are here. Gabby will be glad you are here though since Bet left she’s been the only girl.”

 

“You mean Elisabet Tursynbaeva,” Zhenya asked trying to work out exactly what was going on.

 

Jason nodded absently as he picked up her bag and continued moving throughout the boarding house, “Yeah. She went back to Crystal after she had a disagreement with Brian about her results she wanted more faster.”

 

“Eteri will be good for her then,” Zhenya said frustrated keeping up with Jason who flashed her a small grin as he processed her statement. It was true if she wanted the results Eteri would get them faster than anyone else would or could.

 

“And here is the kitchen. Tracy normally takes care of our meals but if you will almost always find a couple of us in here snacking at any one time,” Jason opened the door to reveal a happy butter yellow coloured kitchen with a teenage girl perched on a counter munching on a bowl of cereal and an athletic guy who looked to be about twenty on a stool.

 

“You’re Evgenia,” the teenage girl said surprised. “We thought you wouldn’t be arriving until tomorrow. I’m so sorry we had plans but they’re clearly not going to work now.” She slid off the counter moving forwards towards Zhenya who glanced nervously at Jason trying to work out what she should do next. “I’m Gabby—though that should be obvious considering the fact that until you turned up I’m the only girl in the house.”

 

“Hi,” Zhenya said unsure slightly overwhelmed by this girl who quickly stepped forward wrapping her into a tight hug.

 

The athletic man who was still sat on the stool laughed, “Gabs let go of her. The poor girl only just got here and she’s clearly overwhelmed.” Zhenya flashed him a glance of relief as Gabby released her and he chuckled again, “I’m Javi we spoke a little when you called about the transfer.”

 

Zhenya nodded now able to place the voice as the same voice she had spoken to on the phone when she had called to ask about the new house. She had been almost certain anyway, but she’d wanted some first-hand experience when everything was happening. ” I thought that you would have graduated by now considering when I called you, you were doing your final exams. “

 

“I am but I decided to take a year out before heading off to university,” Javi answered easily his distinct Spanish accent making every word lilting. “I’m just helping around this year because Brian wanted an extra pair of hands and I can gain experience without having to leave home.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you at last anyway,” Zhenya said smiling at the taller man. “I’m just glad to get to know as many new people and have a fresh start.”

 

“Have fun with that considering the latest stuff that TSL has posted. Someone clearly sent them a photo of you having arrived. You’re practically a celebrity,” Gabby said dryly picking up her bowl of cereal, so she could munch on it.

 

Javi cast Gabby a disparaging glance, “It’s not the moment Gabs. She doesn’t need to deal with that now.”

 

Zhenya frowned trying to work out what Gabby was driving at and what was on this website considering that they most certainly knew too much about her life. “Why don’t I keep on giving you a tour then Zhenya,” Jason said resting an arm around the Zhenya’s narrow shoulders and directing her out of the kitchen back into the hallway they had entered from. “Where to next. We can go to the gym or the music room—those are always fun if that sounds next.”

 

“That sounds perfect,” Zhenya agreed. “I don’t mind which though really.”

 

 

“Well in that case we are going downstairs,” Jason said and leaving her bag behind in the corridor he opened a small door to reveal a narrow flight of stairs. Heading down it Zhenya followed him her shorter legs unable to take the steps two at a time the way Jason did.

 

The downstairs had a modern feel as though it had been added on later by another architect, but it was still in keeping with the cosy traditional design of the upstairs part with a surprising amount of light still entering. “So, these rooms are all soundproof and are part of the extension that was built just over eight years ago now when Brian and Tracy started to succeed more, and their house grew,” Jason summed up.

 

He opened one door to reveal a contemporary looking gym that held three young boys who were working out on the treadmills racing each other to be faster the smallest and yet the fastest was a small scrawny blonde boy who looked like he wasn’t a day past 12.  When the boys didn’t acknowledge them, Jason stepped back before turning to open the second to show a music room.

 

The right side of the music room was dominated by a huge drum set and the left by a shiny black grand piano that had Zhenya wanting to run her hands across the ivory keys. On the far side were two teenage boys who were strumming on guitars carefully whispering at each other as the sounds they produced harmonised with each other. Whilst Zhenya watched the younger looking Asian boy began to softly vocalise to their strums until the two boys were producing a full-on acoustic cover in the side of the room.

 

“They won’t notice anything when they are in a zone like that,” Jason said grinning before closing the door leaving the pair of them alone in the music room and both Zhenya and Jason in the basement hallway. “Javi’s bedroom is down there as well but we’re not going to go in there.”

 

Heading back upstairs Zhenya followed Jason back to where they had been before, “Where are everyone else’s bedrooms. Are we upstairs cause I’m not sure where we’d all fit?”

 

“Brian and Tracy are both on the ground floor and the rest of us are all on the second and top floor, “Jason said briskly. “Some people share, and they get the bigger rooms whilst the rest of us get your own. You’ll have your own.”

 

Zhenya nodded following Jason up a second flight of stairs pausing only for Jason to pick up her suitcase so that he could bring it upstairs with them, so it could be deposited in her bedroom. “Are you sure the suitcase isn’t too heavy because I can always help you,” Zhenya asked as Jason’s arm buckled slightly under the weight of the suitcase and readjusted it so that he could hold it with his right hand.

 

“I’m fine,” Jason said flashing her a sunny smile. “You should have seen how heavy my bags were when I moved in. I tend to keep hold of far too many knickknacks and I’m not that good at getting rid of things.” Jason paused setting her bag down at the top of the flight of stairs. “In comparison to that you pack your bags very smartly.”

 

Zhenya laughed sidestepping the bag that Jason had set down at the top of the stairs and followed him down a short corridor, “These are the shared rooms but those don’t matter cause neither I or you are in any of them.”

 

“Of course,” Zhenya said rolling her eyes. “Where are we then.”

 

Jason turned around and grabbing Zhenya’s suitcase pulled it after him into a corridor on the other side of the platform to reveal five doors and opening up the middle door on the right he revealed a small yet clean room with a sloping roof and walnut furniture, “This is you. Gabby who you met earlier is on your right and I’m the door on the other side closest to the stairs if you need me.”

 

“Thanks,” Zhenya said stepping back into her new room pulling her suitcase with her.

 

The door swung closed behind Jason leaving Zhenya alone in the small room with its white blank walls. It was nice and different to the larger rooms with three or more people that she had grown up in until now and Zhenya couldn’t help but enjoy the extra space whilst also liking that she was just a doorway away from people like Jason or Gabby.

 

Turning back to her suitcase Zhenya started to unpack it folding up her clothes and either tucking them into the chest of drawers or hanging them up in the small closet she had been given. Pulling off her light top Zhenya turned back to grab an oversized hoodie that she had just unpacked to put on when she heard the door behind her creak open and heavy footsteps enter.

 

“Who’s that,” Zhenya asked pivoting one foot so that she could see the intruder her hoodie forgotten on the bed. He was slim and pulling a top on over his head, but it seemed almost stuck and a slice of his abs were visible and Zhenya forced herself to focus looking up from those defined stomach muscles and instead at the few tufts of black hair that had escaped the neck of the t-shirt.

 

The figure seemed to jump slightly at her voice and he pulled the top down quickly and Zhenya only remembered now that she was standing in front of this unknown guy in a just a bra and leggings and she grabbed her hoodie holding it up to cover her chest. His collar was slightly crooked and Zhenya fought back the urge to correct it but before she could repeat her question he turned around and barged out of the door mumbling something at being sorry.

 

Tugging her hoodie on Zhenya sat down heavily on her bed and folding her legs together into a pretzel type shape. Leaning forward she pulled out her phone and flicking onto web browser she typed in TSL before scrolling down onto the second page where she found the link that would connect her onto the main blog, so she could find out what Jason and Gabby had been going on about.


End file.
